iLove the Rain
by RainingBlackLace
Summary: We live in a crazy world. People change and people will walk out on you when you need them most. Nothing worth it is easy and true love is hard to find. I didn't expect a perfect life, I just never expected it to be like this.
1. Chapter 1

**A**/**n: This is my first fanfic so lots of constructive critism please. This isn't the longest chapter, but I hope it's a good start for the story.**

Ch. 1 Rain and Kisses

Sam's POV

It was summer and it was rainy even for Seattle. I was sitting on the rooftop of Bushwell Plasa enjoying the feeling of the rain and eating a ham. The roof top was currently under a little construction. I looked over the edge of the building. Gray pavement streched for miles. Tiny people with tiny black umbrellas ran from the constant downpour. I loved watching people run from the rain. I never got why they ran from it. You're going to get just as wet either way so why not enjoy it and dance in it. The roof top had become my favorite place to think.

Awhile before I went to see if Lewbert would let me buy part of it and surprisingly he talked to the manager and they let me have part of it for a hundred dollars for five months and then I would officialy own that part of the roof. If I couldn't pay it all off I lost the place. I was surprised that the manager agreed to let me build a house on the area. I think they were just scared I would blow Lewbert's wart off again. Since the roof top would soon officialy be mine, Freddie, Carly,and Spencer were helping me build a house on my peice of the roof. It was going to be perfect! By the end of summer I would have moved out of my mom's place and living three floors away from Carly and Freddie. I realized I would have to get a job and work and be bored a few more hours a day, but it would worth it. We were working on the skeleton of the house and it was coming along pretty well.

Carly and Spencer had left a couple hours ago when it started to rain, but for some reason Freddie had stayed. I figured he would follow Carly back inside. I looked over at Freddie. Like any nub would he was wearing a orange vest and a yellow hard hat. His penny-tee and blue jeans were soaked with rain. He was holding a two-by-four. I was surpised how strong he had gotten. He was almost strong enough to beat me in a fight. Key word being almost.

I kept thinking and chewing on my ham until Freddie yelled "Sam! Your lunch break is over! Come help me!" .

I yelled back at him "Make me, Fredface!" and threw the ham at him. It missed him. What a waste of good ham.

"Do you really want me to make you?" he asked with a smile creeping across his face.

"As if you could!" I said deffiantly.

"But I know you're weakness now." The smile was quickly becoming a wicked grin.

Fear began to nudge at the back of my mind. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I ?" That was the last thing I heard before he attacked me. He grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the ground. Then he went for the kill! He started to tickle my ribs. I busted out laughing. I tried to push him away from me, but failed to do so. I had an idea. I dug my fingers into his armpits. He jumped back. We wresteled around in a tickly mess for a few minutes. In all the confusion Freddie's helmet and vest got torn off and we ended up standing. My arms were around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him. His clothes were so wet I could tell he was ripped. Wait! Nubs aren't supposed to be ripped! I guess all those trips to the gym paid off. I swallowed. This was by far the most akward position I had been in yet. I stared into Freddie's chocolate brown eyes. I could just stare into his eyes forever and not need any food or water. Without knowing it we had both leaned forward. Our noses were touching. I was scared of what might happen if we leaned any more. Freddie closed his eyes and leaned just enough to close the space between us. Our lips touched and I nearly died. I felt as if I had been electricuted. A tingle rushed through me, like the first time we kissed. I hugged Freddie closer to me. This wasn't supposed to happen, but the guilt wasn't enough to stop me. The rain poured down on us as if we were in a movie and Freddie deepened the kiss. That ham must have been poisened because Sam Puckett does NOT kiss Freddie Benson. Suddenly I pulled back, realizing that I was kissing my worst frenemy and this would wreck my fagile,but perfect world. "Ummm...I got to go." I muttered. I turned, ran to the door, and fled downstairs. My only thought was "What have I done?"

Freddie's POV

I watched Sam Puckett run out the door and then I laid down on the wet roof. That had been my chance to tell Sam how I feel and I blew it. Yeah, I Freddie Benson like Sam the Demon. I didn't make any effort to follow her down the stairs. Everything was wrong and the gray sky blurred with the dreary buildings as rain fell on my face. I felt perfect when we kissed but Sam ovbiously didn't. I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank. I just let the rain fall on me and hoped Sam would fall down the stairs and forget anything ever happened. The thought of Sam getting hurt made me feel bad, so I stopped thinking about it.

**A**/**n: What did you think? Hate it, love it, or love it more? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Beach Day

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! **

**Diclaimer: I don't own iCarly. :(**

Sam's POV

I ran down the stairs, trying not to turn around. Why did I want to go back?

_ "Because you like Freddie_" said the Samantha side of me. I know I don't show it very often, but I do have a girly side.

"**No, I don't! I want to go back and slap him for kissing me!**" said the mean, un-girly Sam side of me. I ran straight into Carly. We collided and I fell down. Carly was luckily still standing. If she had fell she might have tumbled down a couple flights of stairs and gotten seriously hurt. "Sorry Carly. I didn't see you." I said as I tried to get up.

"It's my fault. Where were you going in such a hurry?" she asked. Carly offered me her hand and helped me get up.

"Downstairs. I ran out of ham. Why were you going up to the roof? It's still raining."

"I wanted to come up and tell you guys that Spencer is taking us on a eight day beach trip tomorrow because we've all worked so hard on your house! He thought we all needed a break!" she said in an over excited tone."Spencer got Freddie's mom to agree and your mom's in Vegas, so all I have to do is tell you guys!"

"That's awesome, but I got to go find some lunch! Mama's hungry!" I lied and rushed down the stairs.

Freddie's POV

I got up from my uncomfortable position on the concrete. I had finally made up my mind that I was going to go after Sam, when Carly burst through the door. She was grinning from ear to ear."Guess what?" she said enthusiasticly.

"What?"

"Spencer's taking us on a vacation to the beach like when we were sixth grade! Your mom already said you can go so start packing! We're going tomorow by the way!" Carly screamed as she turned around and ran out the door. I started to follow her, when something shiny lying on the ground caught my eye. I stopped to look at the object. It was the necklace I got Sam for her eleventh birthday! I didn't know she still had that. I picked it up and examined it. It was still in perfect condition. The necklace was a silver ham on a thin silver chain. It was like one of those heart lockets that open up. I would have gotten her one of those, but when I saw the ham necklace I knew she wouldn't want a heart necklace. A heart locket was too girly for her. I opened it up. Inside were two pictures. On the right was a picture of young two blonde twins, that I guessed to be a young Sam and Melanie, a man I didn't reconize, and Sam's mom. The picture on the left surprised me. It was a picture of me and her when we were twelve. It was from the last time Spencer took us to the beach. What a coincedence we were going tomorrow. I closed the tiny ham and stuffed it in my wet pocket.

Sam's POV

I was sitting on the Shay's couch watching Girly Cow when Freddie walked through the door. "Hey Fredwardo." I said

"Hey Sam." Freddie said, "About what happened on the roof..." 

"Let's just say it was a momentary glitch in the universe and leave it at that." I said.

"Okay. I got to go pack for tomorrow." he said turning around to leave. "Oh, I found your necklace." Freddie said tossing me my ham locket.

"Thanks Frednerd."I said as he walked out the door. I opened the locket and looked at the picture of Freddie and I. I missed the days when we were tight like that.

The Next Day

Freddie' POV

We were all in my mom's indestructable mini van. Mom had let us borrow it for the trip, because 1. She wanted me to be perfectly safe on the road and 2. Specer's motorcycle would have never supported all of us. Sam, who was eating a large package of barbecue ribs, and I sat in the back seat, while Carly rode shot gun. Spencer was, of course, driving. Carly wore a red bikini covered in white flowers. She looked good, but in my eyes Sam looked a million times better. Sam was wearing a blue and lime green tie-dye two peice swim suit. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Carly always trying too hard to impress people, but Sam just goes with it. She never tried to impress people in the way Carly did. Sam was more of a "I don't care about your opinion."person. "Beach party!" Sam screamed and slapped me with her package of ribs.

"What is it with you and hitting me with meat?" I yelled. She just shrugged.

"Whoo!" Spencer said as he stuck his head out the open window. He was wearing black trunks and light up floaties that Socko's cousin, Walter Wings, had custom made for him. Spencer pulled into the beach parking lot and we all jumped out and ran down to the water. Carly ran into the big blue, spotted some guy she liked, and waded out to see him. I looked over at Sam. She seemed a little reluctant to go in.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"If I tell you and you make fun of me, I will kill you." she whispered menacingly.

"I won't, I promise." I truly believed that Sam would kill me.

"I'm scared to go into the water." she said quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I refuse to tell deeply personal secrets to tech geeks." she said, threatening to hit me.

"Okay, okay! Would you be less scared if I hepled you?" I asked.

"Maybe. I guess I'll give it a try." Sam said.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride." I said turning around.

Sam looked at me questioningly for a moment and then said "Okay Fredweird." I bent down, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked up her legs. I stood up and slowly began to walk out into the waves. The water rose to my ankles, then knees, and when it touched Sam's toes, she nearly choked me.

"It's alright Sam." I said.

"Don't let go of me!"

"I will never, ever let go of you Sam." She may not have known it, but I meant it. I was never going to give up on her. Even after yesterday's roof top misshap. I kept walking, until the water was at Sam's knees. "Do you still want to keep going?" I asked her. She nodded her head and sat up a little straighter. I kept walking.

Sam's POV

My arms were wrapped around Fredward's neck. Usually that meant I was choking him, but today was different. He was my support, my help, my, though I hate to admitt it, friend. I remeber the last time we were here. I was twelve and still vunnerable. Back then the water didn't make me remeber things I wish had never happened. At twelve Freddie was my best friend and we acted like family instead of enemies. He wasn't crazy about Carly yet and that was how I liked it. We were happy and never thought the world could be scary or you could cry until you didn't have any tears left. I thought Freddie was cute back then. I'm not sure if I like him now or not.

"_Yes you do!"_

_** "**_**Oh great, you're back and no, I will never again like Freducation."**

"_I don't know, you seem pretty comfortable hugging him."_

**"I'm not hugging him!"**

_ "Sure...You are wrapping your arms around him and he's not gasping for air. That's really not hugging."_

** "Go away already!" **

"Earth to Sam!" Freddie's words jarred me back into reality. "Do you want to go back yet?" The ocean was lapping at my middle by now.

"Umm...Yeah,sure." I said. He turned around and started walking back toward land. I burried my face in his warm brown hair. It was as soft as silk. He got so many baths that he probably never had time to mess it up. I breathed in deeply. He smelled like mint chocolate with hints and traces of vinnila. HIs skin was marm and surrpisingly smooth, probably from all those baths as well. I could feel his muscles shifting to support my weight. I was amazed he had carried me this far. I opened my eyes. Freddie stepped onto the sand and gently put me down. He started to leave when I said "Don't go yet, please."

"Okay..."Freddie said a little confused. "Do you want to sit on he blanket where our stuff is?" I nodded and we walked over to the beach towel that Spencer had laid on the sand. I sat down next to Freddie and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we sat there in scilence. The sun began to set. Red, gold, pink, and blue painted the sky as stars began to pop out. The sun's golden rays danced across my face. I nestled into Freddie and realized that this is the first time in three years I had felt safe and happy. The ocean tickled my toes as the tide began to rise. If I had been alone I would have screamed and ran for cover, but with the tech geek I actually felt good. I was never so happy to be so confused about a nub.

**A/N: **

**What did you think? Got a good guess to why Sam is afraid of the water? R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy latey.**

Freddie's POV

"Look at that one! It looks like bacon!" Sam yelled, pointing to a large firework that had just burst into its colors.

"They all look like bacon to you!" I said.

"No, that one looks like a ham!" she replied, laughing. After it was completely dark the nightly firework show started and Sam and I had wanted to see it. Carly was somewhere on the beach, probably flirting with some surfer guy. Spencer had gone back into town to find a hotel for us to stay in. I had enjoyed every second of the day because I had spent nearly all of it alone with Sam. We spent several hours watching the fireworks. Around midnight they finnaly stopped. Carly ran over to us with a sad expression on her face. "Hey kid." Sam muttered sleeply

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I nearly got this really cute guy to kiss me when Spencer came back and told me that it's time to go." Carly said, "I guess we should head back to the van." I stood up, but Sam just lay there on the beach blanket.

"Sam, we have to go." I said.

"Carry me, Freddiebear." she said, stretching her arms up toward my neck as I bent down. I wrapped one arm under her legs and the other behind her shoulders. Her cold hands clasped at the back of my neck. I lifted her onto one knee then stood up. Carly looked like she might explode at any moment. I had no idea why she was so excited about me carrying Sam. We walked to the car where Spencer stood.

"Let's roll sister and sister's friends!" he said swinging the van's navy blue door wide open. It bashed into the red convertible sitting next to us. It left a huge dent and a long scratch on the expensive car. "Oops." said Spencer getting in the car. Carly got in as well.

I opened the door of car and ducked so I didn't hit my head on the car. I laid Sam down on the middle seat and I sat on the right side seat. Sam had fallen asleep. Her seat belt was a twisted mess since her middle rested on my lap and her head was cradled agianst my chest. She snored softly. I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to keep her comfortable during the bumpy ride. I was blinded by a white flash. Carly was holding up her cell phone and her face was redder than her bikini. She quickly turned around.

I looked back down at Sam. She opened her beautiful blue eyes. I had noticed that her eyes seemed to change with her moods. Right now they were like a blue sky with storm clouds dotting the edges. It looked like a light rain fell from the eye clouds. Okay, that sounded really weird. I guess thats what liking a blonde headed demon does to you. It was captivating to watch her. I knew she would hurt me any moment now, but I didn't really care. This moment was to perfect to ruin with thoughts of pain. Sam smiled, closed her eyes, and drapped an arm around my neck. That was shocking. She didn't even pinch me! That something I love about Sam, she is upredictable.

Sam's POV

I opened my eyes to a strange scene. I was cuddled against Freddie's bare chest. His rock hard abbs were warm and comfortable as far as nubs go. He was staring back at me with a mesmerized expression on his perfect face.

** "Wait, did I just say perfect? That must have been the drowsiness talking. "**

_ "No, you like him! Admit it! He's a perfect, lovable, cute, tech geek!"_

The sides of my concision were annoying the bacon out of me, so I decided to forget them and enjoy the moment. I slid one arm up around Freddie's neck and closed my eyes. A little smile danced across my face. My other hand took to tracing his abbs. I wasn't really sure how I ended up like this, but ignorance is bliss. I was suprised that Freddie didn't pull away or try to move. He actually pulled me closer. This was my little peice of perfect.

**Sorry it took me so long to updated and sorry this chapter was so short. I've been needing inspiration and haven't found it. Thank you for all the reviews! :) R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this chapter! It's a little short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. :(**

Sam's POV

Okay, I officially hate when Spencer decides to surprise us. Instead of rent a hotel, he rented a beach house with two beds and no couch. Two beds. No couch. Normally I wouldn't freak out about this, but we're with Spencer. He refuses to sleep in the same bed as any other guy and no matter how many times he gives me a reason to defy it, Freddie is a guy. I'm not sleeping with Spencer, no matter what, so of course, I got stuck with the Queen of Nubs. How chizzin' fun. Whoop-de-do. I hate Spencer's "brilliant" ideas. I seriously need a fat cake before I kill someone.

Freddie's POV

Sam and I sat on our bed. I sighed and leaned back. I lay on the left side of the bed. The cold silky quilt felt good in the warm summer air. I was wearing a red pair of boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. Sam stretched her arms, yawned, and flopped down next to me. Her golden curls cascaded across her pillow. Sam had put on a blue tank top and black shorts. She turned to me. Her head was propped up on her elbow and her face was covered in a scowl.

"Look Fredbag, I like our sleeping arrangements about as much as you do. I'm gonna make this simple. Touch me and your dead." Sam said. She flipped over and crawled under the covers. " Goodnight Freddifer."

"Night blonde demon." I said smiling. I turned out the light and tried to fall asleep.

Sam's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat screaming and crying. My dream had been torture. Everyone that had ever cared about me had left me or died. Carly, Spencer, and Gibby had been shot by a serial killer. Melanie had drown. Mom had died in a car crash while driving drunk. Freddie was the worst. It was my childhood all over again. Freddie had suffered the same fate as Dad. The worst part is when it came to Dad there was no waking up. No do over. No realizing it was just a dream. The thought of my dad only made me cry harder. I felt warm strong arms wrap around me. The smell of mint chocolate and vanilla entered my nose. Freddie. I tried to push him away, but he held on to me, cradling me and stroking my head like I was a little child. "Shh...It's alright Sam. Everything is okay." he said. I hugged him and cried into his shirt. Like before at the beach, he made me feel safe. It felt wrong to cry. It was against my nature. I was Sam Puckett, the strong and fierce, not Samantha Puckett, the normal teen who cries. Freddie handed me a tissue and I blew my nose. Freddie continued to rock me. The small movement was comforting. I closed my eyes and let Freddie make me feel better.

Carly's POV

I walked up stairs. I hadn't even eaten breakfast yet, but I was already texting my friends. I accidentally walked into Sam and Freddie's room. All the sheets were on the floor and Sam and Freddie were closer than normal. They were wrapped in a tight hug. Sam's face was streaked with tears and there was a tissue in Freddie's hair. I didn't know what happened, but I would sure look good on my Seddie website! That's right! I am a Seddie shipper. Ever since Webicon I realized how perfect they would be together. I've been working with fellow Seddie shippers to collect Seddie moments and slowly bring the together. Last night I had nearly been caught by Freddie and Sam in the car. In my hurry to take the picture of them I forgot to turn off the flash on my cell phone. Last night was too close. I was going to have to be more careful. I heard Sam stir in her sleep. I took the picture and snuck back downstairs for breakfast.

Sam's POV

I opened my eyes. Light spilled in from the open balcony doors. A warm ocean breeze ruffled the curtains. All the the white sheets were on the hardwood floor. I was lying on top of something warm and soft. That something turned out to be Freddie. My tissue was stuck in his hair. I tried to move my arms only to realize they were wrapped around Freddie's neck. I moved my right hand from under him and flicked the tissue off him. Freddie's eyes flew open. I was in deep chiz.

**Thank you to all the people that read my story!**

**TO:**

**S is for Seddie: Good guess about Sam! I'm gonna explain about her fear of water soon!**

**Kpfan72491: Thanks :)**

**Geekquality: Thanks and I love your stories!**

**Anynomous: I plan on having a lot of Sam's soft side in this story.**

**R&R :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's POV

"Morning Sammy." said Freddie.

"Morning Frederly." I answer and proceeded to slap him. A big, red, hand shaped bruise began to form on his cheek.

"What was that for!" he yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"For calling me Sammy." I said as a big grin crossed my face. I was glad he hadn't mentioned anything about our current position. I don't think I could stand that much akwardness. Freddie also started to grin, except his smile seemed a little more mischevious. Where had I seen that look before? I thought back to that day in the rain. It was the same grin he had on before he attacked me! I felt his hands poke my ribs. My hand shot to my mouth. I tried not to giggle, but it was too hard. I went into a full cackle and rolled over. Freddie continued to tickle me. I got to the point where I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard.

"Stop it Freddifer! I can't breathe!" I screamed as I giggled. That's when he finnaly stopped torturing me. We were laying on our sides facing each other. We were so close that our noses touched. That was too close for my comfort. This was too much like last time he had tickled me. I panicked and ran out of the room. I did it again. I left him alone and probably confused. I wanted to go back to him and explain why I ran. Just like last time.

**What is wrong with you? Sam Puckett doesn't go back to nubs!**

___Yes, she does! _

**Why don't you just go away you freaky little voice! No one likes people who like nubs!**

_ Said the girl who dated Jonah! Admitt it already! We all know that Freddie is totally cute!_

**Never in a million years would I admitt that Freddie is cute!**

_No, you do it in a second!_

**Shut up!**

_You shut up!_

I ran down the stairs. Is it normal for someone to have an argument with theirselves? I'm surprised I haven't gone insane yet. I sat down on one of the hardwood steps. I looked around the kitchen. Spencer was sitting on top of the stainless steel fridge in pink kitty pajamas, eating cereal. If you knew Spencer for very long this was normal behavior. "Good (chew) morning (chew) Sam." said Spencer between spoonfuls.

"Morning Spence."I said and had an idea." Spencer, do you ever argue with yourself?"

"Often. So does Carly, but don't tell her I told you that. She is a closet arguer. Calry will spend hours in the shower yelling at her self." he answered, putting down the bowl on the marble counter top right next to the sink."Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason. Just wanted to know. Why are you wearing girly pajamas?"

"Umm...because...ummm..." Spencer's face was rapidly tuning a bright shade of red. I realized there's been a lot of blushing going on lately. I blushed at the thought of blushing. I really need to learn how to control my blush.

"Hey Sam, do you think you could get me some shells from the beach? Carly is going to help to so if you do it you're gonna have time to be lazy." asked Spencer.

"Yeah,I could do that but why do you want shells?"I asked.

"I'm making a new sculpture! It's going to be a giant shell made out of tiny shells so it will look like a really big shell from ...a really big something! MAYBE A CRAB! What do you think of a crab?" he yelled in excitement while jumping up and down and waving his arms around like a maniac in kitty pajamas. Classic Spencer.

"How many shells do you think you're gonna need?" I asked. It's not like I couldn't carry a lot, it's my willingness to actually work.

"Three, four, mabye five."

"Shells? Buckets of shells?"

"Definitely five" he stated and walked out of the room.

"Five what?" I yelled at him. Unfortunatly, I did not get an answer. I hate it when people do that. It makes me want to punch them. I wouldn't punch Spencer, but I might punch the wall and since this is a rental beach house that would probably turn out to be one of my less awesome ideas. I decided he meant buckets of shells. I grabbed a cold chiken leg from the refrigerator and vicsiously devoured it. Woah, I sound like I'm some kind of a rabid animal. I walked back up the stairs. If I'm going to be on the beach I want to be in my swim suit. It's not like I'm going in the water,especialy after last night, but I don't really want to go in my pajamas. I walked up down the hallway, reached my bedroom, opened the door, and stopped dead in my tracks.

There was Fredward Benson, fully un-clothed, dripping wet, towel out of reach. I am so lucky that he was turned around because I shudder to think of what I might have seen otherwise. Freddie dove for his towel and I tried to look at anything but him. He walked over to me with his towel wrapped firmly around his waist.

"What did you see?" he asked. Freddie was so red that he could have had a sunburn.

"Nothing that will scar me for life." I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Even if you have rock hard abbs, I can still hurt you, so beware of Sam Puckett. "That was for not having the descencey to lock the door!" I yelled at him. "What if I had been Carly? Who knows what she might have done to you for pulling a stunt like this." I turned to leave." Oh, by the way Fredward. Nice butt." I said with a smirk and left my favorite, shirtless, enraged, and emmbarassed tech nub standing in the door way to our bed room.

**A/N Sorry my chapters have been so short lately! I promise I'll write a big one soon! I don't really know where the shower scene came from, so sorry if that's too weird. Can someone give me a list of inspirational Seddie songs please? My brain doesn't like being inspired so it needs a little help. Thanks for reading! R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Carly's POV

"Spencer! Where's Sam?"I yelled. If I was going to collect shells Sam was coming with me.

"I think she went upstairs!" he yelled from the bathroom. Apparently he needed the bathtub for part of his sculpture. Spener had assured me he would the bathtub intact and right where it was. I ran out of the living room, through the kitchen, and straight into Sam. I fell flat on my butt. Trust me, marble isn't the best thing to fall on.

"What's the rush kid?" Sam said as she pulled me up.

"I was actually looking for you." I replied.

"Oh,why?"

"Spencer said you were going to collect shells with me."

"I was going to get my swimsuit, but..."Sam drifted off into thought.

"Uhhh..Sam?" I waved my hand infront of her face. "You still with me?"

"Oh! Uh,yeah. Can we wait for a little bit before we go?" She asked eying the fridge. Her stomach let out a little growl.

"Sure." I said, laughing a little. That girl's mind is always on food. Sam quickly produced a package of bacon and grabbed a frying pan. Though she rarely cooks for anyone except herself, her food is delicous. She even knows how to make homeade Fatcakes. Sam made them for Thanksgiving last year. Soon the smell of frying bacon filled the room. Sam tossed the bacon with expert skill on to a plate. After turning off the stove, Sam ate the bacon. I'm not sure if ate is the right word. More like inhaled.

"CAAARRRLLYYYY! I NEED HELP NOW!" Spencer yelled from the bathroom. Oh dear, what has he done now?

Spencer's POV

I really don't know how I get into these messes. One minute I'm adjusting a wire on the sculpture frame and the next I'm in the bathtub. I'll start at the begining.

After my brilliant crab idea, I had to start woking on the scuplture's frame. First, I got all my supplies whch included three gallons of glue, chicken wire, some large wooden blocks, and a lot of old newspapers. I needed to put the glue somewhere, so the glue went in the bathtub. After that, I started working on . That's what I'm calling him until I think of a better name. I put together a solid base and started working on the frame. I was making a crab shaped frame out of the chicken wire, then I would paper mache the frame.

Some time later, I tried to reach for a peice of newspaper, only to find my feet were glued to the floor. I reached, and reached, and reached, for the newspaper on the sink, but my arm didn't extend that far. I lost my balance and fell backwards into the glue.

Now that were caught up with the present, I'm currently waiting for Carly to resuce me. Normally, I wouldn't feel weird about being in glue, but I fell in a really uncomfortable position.

Carly burst through the door, with a concerned look on her face and ran over too me. Her expresion turned to pure rage.

"SPENCER! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING MASSIVE AMOUNTS GLUE? It's flammable and sticky! You know what happened last time you used this much glue! You know I worry about you getting into messes like this when I'm not home!" she said as she paced back and forth. My little sister act more like Mom than a sibling sometimes. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me out of the sowly drying glue.

"Sam and I are gonna hit the beach. Do you wanna come with us?" she asked.

"Sure, but I really need to change."I said," The glue is begining to dry...in places." Carly shivered and looked little disgusted. I walked out the door and headed for my bedroom.

**Later**

Sam's POV

Carly, Spencer, and I walked down the beach. Freddie had stayed at the beach house. Carls and Spencer were having a water fight. Due to my fear of the ocean, I walked on the sand looking for shells. I looked back at our beach house. I froze in my tracks. Pitch black smoke was pouring out all of the windows and I could see flashes of red and orange. A thought flitted through my mind. My heart stopped beating.

"Freddie!" I screamed.

**Sorry about the short chapter, spelling mistakes, and not updating for a long time. Thanks for reading my story! I appreicate the support! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Freddie's POV

I awoke to the smell of smoke. My eyes flew open and I tossed the covers off of the bed. Smoke blurred my as I tried to see what was happening. The room had been set ablaze. Flames licked at the bed posts and began to creep up the swiftly charring white walls. I looked for a way out. There were only two exits in the room.

The first one was the door, which was blocked by several columns of fire. I turned to the balcony. It was gone! There was a hole in the wall where the glass french-doors had once been. Smoldering flames edged the gap. Nowhere to go.

The smoke had gotten thicker and all I could see was a billowing black cloud filled with a rain of sparks and coals. I coughed and began to wheeze as I breathed in the air, thick with ash. It burned, like I was breathing the fire itself. My lungs tightened as I struggled to stay conscious, to keep breathing. The toxic air was all I had. The blackness nudged at my mind, begging for me to give in. My vision was beginning to fade.

I could only think of one thing. Sam. Every moment we'd ever spent together was flashing before me. The first time she hit me, every birthday of hers, every time we'd ever touched, our first kiss. My mind lingered on one thing in particular. Yesterday. She had trusted me to take her into the heart of her worst fear and bring her back safe and okay. She trusts me with her life. That was the only thing I could think of before the oblivion took me.

Sam's POV

My feet hit the sand running. I felt the blood pumping throughout me. Every muscle in my body was focused on making sure Freddie was alive. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see fire trucks pulling up. I reached the flaming house. Black smoke and hot ash rained down. Everything was blurred. I saw the scorched door. It was burning like the rest of the house. Like a weirdo, I wore my shoes to the beach. I'm glad I did because, if I hadn't there would have been no chance of saving Freddie.

I raised my leg and gave a kick that would've broken bones. The door shattered and fell into pieces. I ran into the house. A wave of pure dry heat hit me. It was like there was no air, no water, only the fire. I bent lower to the ground to avoid the smoke and ran down the hallway. I swerved into an open door.

I could vaguely see through the fire and smoke, that this was the kitchen. I don't know what happened, whether it was God or instinct, but I knew Freddie was in our bedroom.

I stumbled through the thick veil of sizzling sparks and flying embers. I made it across the kitchen without sustaining major damage. I was repeatedly singed and burned as I struggled up the stairs. When I got to the top, I turned to our door to find it open.

Freddie was collapsed on the bed. Smoke was gathered thickly in the room. My lungs hurt and it pained me to breathe the ash. The floor was covered in a swirling torrent of blue and red flames. They say blue is the hottest kind of fire. Oh chiz! This was going to hurt! I closed my eyes and ran through the deadly flames. It hurt like heck with each step, but I was turning my back on Freddie, not now and not ever. I raced through fire and grabbed an unconscious Freddie Benson.

'Please be okay!' I prayed silently as picked him up, fireman style. I figured the experts know how to do it right, so it must be the best way to go.

Once had I had Freddie it was like I had just downed five fatshake energy drinks. An adrenaline rush was just what I needed. I took off at a speed I didn't know I had. Down the stairs and through the kitchen I ran. I raced down the hallway to what was one the front door, only to find it blocked by an inferno of collapsed wood. I knew what I had to do. I backed up and made sure Freddie was secure. I ran directly at the heap of flaming wood, making sure my shoulder would hit the pile and not Freddie. I shut my eyes and pulled Freddie close to me. I felt the fire give way, letting me pull my nub to safety. I burst out of the flames and ash into the sunlight.

I opened my eyes to see paramedics and Carly and Spencer running towards us. I knew I was going to fall. I was out of energy and the fire had burned me to the extent where I was soaked in blood. I pulled Freddie into a sort of hug, so he wouldn't get hurt when I gave up. Even through all the ash and blood the smell of vanilla and mint chocolate was still there to comfort me. I was beginning to set black spots. I closed my eyes and felt pain leave me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Sorry for another short chapter. I'm not the best at writing long stuff. Thanks for all the reveiws on chapter six! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was white and soft. What happened and where am I? On minute I'm laying down for a nap, next I'm in a strange room. I realized this was a hospital from the type of bed I was in, but that didn't explain why I was in a hospital.

I pried into my mind. I was overwhelmed by flash of painful memories. The smell of smoke, pain in my chest, burning, bright light, strong arms around me, and the sound of sirens. Everything was blurred and hazy. I only had a few bits and pieces of the memories. It was scary not to be able what happened.

I tried to sit up only to find myself restricted by needles and other this attached to me. I took a good look at myself. A few bandages were wrapped around my legs and arms. Nothing that looked too serious.

I looked around the room. Machines and monitors were stacked in every corner. Their little lights flashed and beeped continuously. There was a nightstand beside my bed, with a small, clear vase of fresh daffodils sitting on it.

There was one other bed in the room and it was occupied. I couldn't see their face because their heart monitor was in the way. The monitor showed that this person had one more spike than most people in their heartbeart. That had to be a bad thing. The person looked to be in horrible condition. Both legs were heavily bandage, I mean, it four inches thick all the way up to the knee. The gauze was already red and I know how hard it is to bleed through that quality and thickness of gauze. There were more needles in this person than me. I wonder what happened to them.

I leaned up to get a better view of their face. My heart didn't beat for about three seconds. Through all the bandages I saw a mess if golden hair and that perfect, nearly angellic face of my best friend. Why was Sam here? My mind flashed back to my last memories. Those strong arms were Sam's! The same arms that put me in a headlock daily. I should have reconized it right away! Why had she been holding me? Did it relate to why she was in here?

I head footsteps and saw the door crack open. I quickly leaned back down and pretended to be asleep. I didn't really want to talk yet and I might get information about why Sam was here.

I heard Carly, Spencer, and a third person come in whispering about something. I carefully opened one eye and saw the third person was a doctor. They walked over to Sam's bed.

"Miss Samantha Puckett has suffered from severe third degree burns everywhere, broke part of her arm in several place which includes part of her shoulder, and fractured her foot. Fortunately for her there will probably be no permanent damage and very little scarring, but the next few hours are important in that." said the doctor. That was a relief. Sam was probably going to be okay.

"Your other friend, Fredward Benson, is very lucky. He suffered little injury,the smoke he inhaled won't effect his breathing, and he may possibly suffer from only slight traumatic memory loss for a short time. He may not even have memory loss. He is extremely lucky to be alive though. If Samantha hadn't rescued him from the fire, he would probably wouldn't be with us still." the doctor continued.

I knew they were still talking but I had become momentarily deaf in my shock. Sam had saved me from a fire? She risked her life to save someone she tortured daily. When this is over I have to tell her I love her. I wasn't going to give up on love that easy, especially not after this.

"Sam wouldn't let go of Freddie in the ambulance." I heard Carly say," I know they claim to be mortal enemies but I think Sam might have a crush on a certain tech producer."

"Finnaly! I'm not the only one who believes in Seddie!" yelled Spencer. The room was totally silent.

"Anyway, I have some things I need Spencer to approve about the medicines we give them." said the doctor. The doctor, Carly, and Spencer walked out of the room, still talking about our medical conditions.

I looked over at Sam and whispered "Thank you, Princess Pucket, for eveything."

**Sorry about this being more of a really short filler chapter and about my medical terms. I'm not really in touch with my medical side. I've got major writers block, so the story may not be the greatest for awhile. Thanx for all the support! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not updating in forever! I've been busy getting ready for school and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: iOwn Nothing ;)**

Spencer's POV

After we exited Sam and Freddie' s room, Carly ran off to the cafeteria, because when my sister gets stressed she has a craving for pudding. We own a lot of pudding.

Just as I was about to chase after her, Dr. Johnson pulled me aside. The look on his face made my stomach twist into a knot.

"Spencer, since your the adult I think I should tell you that Samantha is in much worse condition than I originally said." said Johnson. My heart plummeted when he said that. Sam wasn't just Carly's best friend, she was my little sister too.

The doctor began to speak again,"I didn't want anyone to worry, but I thought you should know. As long as nothing goes wrong in approximately the next seventy-two hours, she will be fine." Instantly I felt better. There was little chance of anything going wrong, so Sam would be fine.

"DOCTOR JOHNSON! DOCTOR JOHNSON!" A young man ran down the hallway, with a terrified look on his face. He stopped in front of us to catch his breath. He held a clip board filled with information. The words seemed to be written so quickly that the cursive looked like scribbles

"Samantha Puckett has had a severe allergic reaction to the medicine we've given!" he said between breaths. Dr. Johnson's faced paled. He began to walk, almost jogging, down the hall with the young man and I following closely at his heels.

"How bad is it, Roger?" asked Johnson. Roger was apparently the young man.

"Bad. She's broken out in hives, her wounds are bleeding excessively, her heart rate has been increased to a dangerous level, and her throat is swelling, making it nearly impossible to breathe. The other patient, Fredward Benson, had a minor meltdown and now refuses to leave her side."

"Is there anything you can do for her?" I practically screamed. They seem oblivousy to how urgent the situation could be. Johnson and Roger were running now and didn't even miss a step when I screamed.

"We're going to do as much as we can. Spencer, if you would like to be helpful, please go tell Carly and try to stay as calm as possible." said Johnson in an understanding tone.

I did as I was told and turned around, running the other way. We were going to need a lot pudding when Carly heard about this.

**-**

Sam's POV

_I was dreaming. I was sure of that. I didn't know what was happening in the real world but at the moment I preoccupied with the dream._

_I was alone in the dark. I was standing on a glass floor and as far as I could tell there were no walls close by. A light appeared in the distance. I tried to run toward it but with each step I became more sluggish. When I moved everything seemed to ripple and shake, like the world's slowest earthquake. I felt like I was running through Jello._

_The light glowed brighter and floated toward me like a lightning bug. It stretched out and became flat. Then it burst into a thousand colors like a sunrise._

_In the middle of the light a blurry picture was coming into focus. It was Freddie and I on the fire escape. My heart skipped a beat, then began to beat faster. The picture flashed to Carly and Freddie as a couple, to the roof of Bushwell Plaza when Freddie kissed me, then to the beach when sat on the beach towel watching the fireworks._

_My heart beat was becoming so fast it hurt. I heard the echoes of it in the dark. Finally, the picture blurred and refocussed as Freddie in the fire as I picked him up. Then the light faded back to the darkness._

_I felt someone take my hand. I turned and saw Freddie next to me. He looked so happy to see me, but then his expression turned into confusion, then cold anger. He dropped my hand and stepped back from me. Freddie faded into the blackness quickly, with a look of pure disgust on his face._

_I felt my eyes well up tears. Come on Sam! Pucketts don't cry! Even though that was pounded into my head like a nail, a tear still managed to slip out. It trailed my check and dripped of my chin. It fell through the blackness. The moment it touched the glass, the floor shattered into a million pieces. I fell though the glass into the black abyss.  
><em>**-**

I jolted awake to see four expectant faces staring back at me. Carly,who was holding a bucket of pudding, Spencer, and two people that looked like doctors. Where was Freddie?

"Where am I?"I asked sleepily.

"You're at the hospital. We took you here after the fire." answered Carly slowly, so my sleepy mind would understand the simple words.

"Where is Freddie?"I said as worry dominated my body. I started to have a panic attack like Carly does in a small space. Why wasn't Freddie here? Had I been to late to save him? The world wouldn't be right without Freddie. I wouldn't be right without Freddie!

"Calm down Sam!" Carly said placing her hands on my shoulders, pushing me back into my pillow, "Freddie donated three pints of blood for your operation. He was the only one with your blood type. He needed to take a nap. He's across the room."

I turned my head to see a sleeping Fredward in a hospital bed. "Why did I need an operation?" I asked skeptically.

"You had a severe allergic reaction to the medicine we gave you." said the younger doctor dude.

"Oh, so we're all going to be alright then?"I asked happily. The doctors gave worried glances to each other then to Spencer and Carly, who did the same. My heart sank. I could tell something was really wrong. 

**Does anyone have any ideas about what could be wrong? Sorry about another short chapter and the spelling mistakes. Thanx for all of the reveiws and support! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**To the people out there, this chapter gets a little bloody at points. Nothing horrible but I know that there are people who don't like to read about blood.**

**Disclaimer- iOwn Nothing**

The worry in their eyes was making me feel a little queasy. They weren't speaking and that made it worse. I tried to sit up, but when I shifted my weight something in my lower legs snapped. I cried out as tears welled up in my blue eyes. I felt like a knife had been driven through my leg and was slowly severing my bones. A string of curse words flew from my mouth until I saw the look on the doctors faces. I gritted my teeth and turned to Carly.

"What the heck is wrong with me?"I said in a shaky voice as I collapsed back into my bed. I had never felt pain like this. Something was messed up with my legs.

Carly looked at me with pity in her chocolate eyes."Sam, you may never walk again."

I sat alone in my bed. My world was slowly falling apart. I couldn't believe it. I might not walk again. I wouldn't be able to get the rush of running from the cops and I couldn't dance at parties. I would be looked down on like a loser. People would never think of me as strong again. I would fade back into the shadows.

I looked around the room, wanting someone to talk to. Freddie had woken up a while ago and had gone to get some normal clothes. I asked him to get a ham for me, but the cafeteria didn't have any.

**"Even if they had some, he wouldn't have gotten you any." said the old Sam**. Great, the voices are back.

_"Yes,he would have." said the girly Sam._ I decided that I would call the girly side Freddie's Sam because that part of me always wanted to be his.

**"Are you kidding me? He hates you, even if you did save his life."**  
><em><br>"He loves you and he always has!" Freddie's Sam protested. _

I began to see a distortion in the air, almost a shimmer. Two figures appeared, one that looked like Melanie or Carly and one that looked like someone who should be in jail or at least have a parol officer. They both had my face and hair, but it was like looking at a picture of Melanie and me from past years. A perfect little flawless girl and an demon child who everybody hated and feared.

**"Sam,you know Freddie loves Carly." said the second one with the same cunning voice of old Sam, "You know that Puckett's don't need anyone."**

_"That's not true! Everyone needs someone to love." said Freddie's Sam as she fidgeted in her hot pink jacket.  
><em>  
><strong>"Maybe I'm wrong." said the old Sam as she shrugged her shoulders," Maybe Sam's not a Puckett. Maybe she's gone soft!" Old Sam glared at me.<br>**  
>"I haven't gone soft! I'm still a<br>Puckett!"I say with an undertone of a growl.  
><strong><br>"Prove it." Old Sam challenged.** I struggled to sit up but a fresh wave of pain washed over me. I tried to hold myself up but it, but it was too much. I sank back into my comforting pillow.  
><strong><br>"Weak. You're just like the nubs who used to fear you." Old Sam said, disgusted with me. **

I shifted my weight to my arms so as to push myself forward and onto my feet. I heard something in my shoulder crack then it gave out as more agony made it impossible to use. I still didn't give up even though Freddie's Sam was screaming at me not to do it. I propelled myself forward with my good arm by pushing off the bed railing.

I landed on the floor, feet first, with a sickening crunch. I cried out in agony as red blotches spread through the gauze rapidly and form bloody pools on the floor. Tears mixed with the red liquid as the bones snapped.

**"Good job, Puckett."said old Sam snickering, "You're not as weak as I thought."**

I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my balance. I lifted a foot, trying to ignore the fresh crack of bones and the new waves of pure intense pain, as I set it down. I struggled as I swayed. Every new pulse of pain threatened to force my knees to buckle.

**"Don't fall!" old Sam sneered, pushing me.** My chest hurt and it was getting harder to breathe. The puddles of blood made me sick to my stomach. My knees gave out as my vision blurred a little. 

Freddie's POV

I walked back from the cafeteria. Due to Carly's worrying, I didn't get a vanilla or chocolate dessert. I heard a yell followed by screaming. I knew that voice! It was Sam! I ran down hallway and skidded to a stop in front of our room.

Sam was standing by her bed. She clutched her left knee as she took a step. The snap of small bones seemed to echo through the room as she sobbed. Her legs and hands were drenched with blood. She swayed a little then she paled. Sam gasped for air, clutching at her heart. She swayed again, leaned a little too far, and started to fall.

I ran into the room, diving to my knees. She fell into my arms. Her eyes fluttered and I brushed back her bangs. Sam groaned as she tried to move.

"Sam, why did you try to walk?" I asked softly.

"She said I was weak. I don't want to be weak." she said in dry, cracking voice.

"Who is she?"I asked in a confused tone.

"You can't see them? Why can't you see them?"She was quickly cut off by a severe coughing fit. I yelled as loud as I could for a nurse.

" F-Freddie, I... I think I l-love..." Sam's eyes fluttered again and she never finished her sentence. The nurses and doctors rushed into the room. They asked me all kinds of questions that I answered numbly. Who were the people Sam was talking about? What was she going to say before she blacked out?

**So, what did you think? I think this could've been a LOT better. Please give me some constructive critisim, because I'm gonna improve this! :)**

**RBL xXx :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Freddie's POV

Sam sat in her bed, just staring out the window with broken eyes. No light poured in from the window, because of the rain. It wasn't a soft gentle rain or a robust storm. It was just dreary. The sky had been dark and saddening ever since Sam tried to walk, which had been three days ago. I was beginning to hate the rain.

The doctor told us that Sam's skin had already thin from the burns, so when they broke, it ripped the skin. She had already lost too much blood from the allergic reaction and due to this, she may have had hallucinations. This entire expericence had a toll on my beautiful little demon.

Sam's legs were in the worst possible condition and without a special recovery procedure, she would be crippled forever. The good news was they had the procedure in Seattle. The bad news was it would cost 60,000 dollars. Carly and I both knew Sam didn't have the money for that. This would destroy Sam's plan to move out. Everything in our lives had gone wrong since the first night at the beach.

Dark circles rimmed Sam's bloodshot eyes. Her pale, empty face haunted me. She hadn't spoken a word since the accident. Sam wouldn't eat the food the nurses brought her. She didn't smile and rarely slept. Sam just laid in her bed,a mess of bandages and blood, emotionless and mute.

"Freddifer." I heard someone whisper. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I looked down at Sam. She looked down at her hands, tears forming in her blue eyes. I stared at her. After three days of total silence, she spoke. What surprised me most was I was the first to hear her voice. I thought she would talk to Carly before me.

"Freddie, I can't do this." Her eyebrows knoted in anger. "I won't be able to pay for physical therapy, I can't work, I can't even chizzin' walk!" She said in a dry, cracked voice of frustration. She sunk back into her pillow with a groan.

"How am I going to pay for my house? I can't go back to living with my mom. I can't." She said, her voice cracking every few words as she sniffled.

"It'll be alright, Sam. We'll manage somehow." I said, wiping away a few tears on her cheek with my thumb.

"Frednub, have I ever told why I don't want to live with my mom anymore?" Sam asked.

"Because she's a nut, almost as bad as mine." I said. I wasn't really sure where this conversation was going, but at least Sam was speaking.

"But have I told you why she's like that?" Sam asked as she played with her bandages.

"Not that I remember. And don't play with your bandages!"I said, stressing my mind to remember everything about Pam Puckett.

Sam sighed and said " I guess ...I should tell you." Her face fell as she said this. A few tears started to streak down her face. Her shoulders trembled a little. She shuddered as she tried to compose her self.

"Sam, you don't have to tell me." I said bending down so that our faces were on level. I took her hand and smiled at her.

Sam weakly smiled back and said, "I'm sorry Fredfreak. I'm scared you'll think I'm an idiot if I tell you. Ha, Imagine that! Sam Puckett being to scared to do something!"

She laughed a little. It was good to hear her laugh. A little sparkle of life flickered in her beautiful blue eyes.

"That's my Sammy." I stretched out a little and kissed her on the cheek. A little tingle rushed through me as Sam blushed a shade of red roses would envy. She lightly slapped me with her good arm.

"What was that for?" I said grinning like a fool.

"For calling me Sammy."Sam said with an flash of her pearly whites.

**A/N:  
>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months! I know...another filler chapter and you've waited so long. Sorry guys. Thanks for all the reviews and support on this story!<strong>

**This isn't only going to be about the beach trip just do you guys know. I'm planing on making this a very long story. I've got a lot more planned than just the trip.**

**RBL xXx :D**


End file.
